Leadership
by 1seddiefan
Summary: There's a reason that Stiles and Derek never gets along. They have different views on leadership. While this is going on, a new threat comes to town. The thing is that Stiles seems to know this threat. Can he trust the pack with his secret and put away the different views to get rid of the threat? Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

Four years ago

"You're very superior, Experiment Three," said a voice.

His arms were spread out, held down by wrist restraints and his legs were held down by legs restraints. The metal coldness of the operation bed left goose-bumps on his arms and legs. The only sound he heard was the beeping machines. His eyes were closed and he couldn't feel his body. The electrodes were taped on his arms, legs, and under his shirt.

He was wearing baggy basketball shorts and his dog tags rattled as they slid off his neck, onto the table. Not again. He couldn't go through this again. His heart picked up, and a machine started beeping signaling that his heart had picked up.

The voice sounded like it was coming at him through layers of cotton, "it's going to be okay, Experiment Three."

His head was fuzzy and felt like there was straw stuffed in it. He couldn't move a muscle. He knew his hair was matted with blood.

Was he even breathing? He thought so. He realized his wrist stung; he must have an IV in there.

It was nauseating familiar: the helplessness, the smell of disinfectant, the hushed hums and chirps of medical machines tracking every bodily function.

With all of his heart, he wished that he was home with Alice, Amy, and Jason, watch TV, and watch as Alice attempted to bake cookies. He was just twelve years old.

"You see, Three," the voice continued, "it's important to realize that you're far more powerful than One, Two, and Four." Something icy liquid seeped into his brown hair and Experiment Three wondered if they were cleaning the blood off.

He tried to talk, but his mouth wouldn't work. He tried moving his fingers but he knew that it was pointless. He remembered trying to discharge some bombs, then running behind Jason and Alice, and then an explosion.

He swallowed, and it hurt. Then he realized that there was a tube down his throat.

_Are Jason, Alice, and Amy alive? I'm the leader. Are those thousands of people safe? Maybe they're dead. I failed my Gang. I failed. I'm so sorry._ Experiment Three thought.

"You're very special Experiment Three. We're going to take very good care of you." The voice said.

_Yeah. That's what the scientists from the Facility said too, before they took away my eyesight temporarily._ Experiment Three snarled in his head and felt something poke his skin. His heartbeat speed up and heard the heart monitor pick up.

The poking feeling stayed there. "Don't worry Experiment Three." The woman tried to soothe the twelve year old.

Experiment Three gurgled. "D…"

The poking feeling went away. "Yes?"

Experiment Three winced. "Damn," he winced at his raspy voice, "you," he tried to open his eyes, "to," he coughed slightly, "Hell." He took a deep breath. "Damn you to Hell." He knew that it was harsh for a twelve year old to damn someone to Hell. He had to say it. He damned all the scientists to Hell, for doing this, especially to a twelve year old boy, no less. Experiment Three had to know if his Gang got out. He had to know if those thousands of people were alive. He had to know if he failed them.

_I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I failed._ He thought, and he felt a tear slide down his bruised and dirty cheek, down to the metal table he was on. At least he knew that he was still human enough to cry.

* * *

A/N: My first Teen Wolf fanfic. I'll admit I'd never seen Teen Wolf before. But I have read the fanfics, read what some episodes were about on the Wikia, and I watched two sort clips of Teen Wolf on the internet. I also read some of the characters profiles on the Wikia. So I did some research on it.

Also Stiles never had a crush on Lydia, and he met Scott in seventh grade.

There will be no pairings in this except for Scott/Allison, Jackson/Lydia, and Erica/Boyd.

So far it's called 'Gang' because I couldn't think of anything else. If you have better ideas, tell me.

Sorry it's just a little short, but don't worry, its going to have longer chapters.

Tell me what you think of this story. Review, follow, or favorite it.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up with a gasp, and flailing out of his bed, dragging his blanket down with him. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he gasped for breath. He ran his hand through his hair. He sat on the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees. He was trying to get his breathing back under control. He rubbed his eyes.

He hadn't had that nightmare in a while. There was a reason he had cut his hair off. He couldn't look at his reflection in the mirror and have those flashbacks back to the prison-science lab called the Facility, the place where he was raised in, until he escaped when he was ten.

He stood up, threw the blanket back on the bed and stumbled to the bathroom, feeling like a drunken monkey. He closed and locked the door. He stared at his reflection. His hair was getting longer.

He was tapping his fingers on the counter. His ADHD is hard to control. He knew the scientists added that to his 'programming'. He knew that his ADHD means that he can't sit still and can't focus. He knows that he has it, because he was programmed to fight and he can't focus on the pain that the person he fights brings him.

Stiles looked at his eyes and closed them. He opened them and his usual brown eyes were now purple. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, and then opened them. His eyes went back to its usual brown. Stiles left the bathroom and started to head back to his bedroom.

He closed the door and was about to pull his shirt off, when he noticed some movement in the corner of his eye. Stiles put a hand in the pocket of his basketball shorts, flipped it open, and threw a pocketknife at the movement. He looked towards where he threw the pocketknife at.

The blade was in the wall, almost two inches near Derek's head. He was standing there, hands in his leather jacket pockets, staring at Stiles wide-eyed. Stiles felt a surge of pride that he manged to be the one to cause Derek to be stunned.

Even though Derek was an alpha and had really good reflexes, he _so_ wasn't expecting Stiles to go ninja on him and throw a pocketknife at him with such speed that it would have put the Argents to shame.

Stiles felt his cheeks go red. He was paranoid that the scientists would break into his house and would try to drag him back to the Facility. So sue him for being prepared to fight.

"Sorry." Stiles muttered. "Paranoia." Derek nodded, guessing that after Stiles had gotten kidnapped by the Alpha Pack and Gerald, Stiles would have some paranoia. "Why are you crawling in my window, like some type of creepy person?"

Derek pulled the pocketknife out of the wall and looked at the blade. "I just need you to look up some stuff for me."

Stiles held back an eye-roll. _Of course that's why he would come to my house._ "Sure." Derek studied the younger boy for a few more seconds, feeling that something was off with Stiles. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Stiles lied, and Derek nodded. He told Stiles want to look up, put the pocketknife on the desk after closing it, and went towards the window. He looked back at Stiles for a few more seconds and left, not believing that Stiles was fine.

Stiles sat on his bed and put his head in hands, taking a shaky breath. _Is my paranoia really that bad? Sure I'm a fugitive from the Facility, but did I really have to throw a pocketknife at somebody? What if it had been Alice, Amy, or Jason that it had hit? I wouldn't know what I would with myself if there where only three members in my Gang instead of the usual four._

Sure Stiles had Scott, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Derek, Isaac, Derek, hell even Jackson, but they weren't Amy, Alice, and Jason. He saw Alice and Amy as his older sisters, and he saw Jason as his younger brother.

With the werewolves, he saw Derek as a really distant uncle. Stiles used to see Scott has a step-brother, but then Scott was downgraded to a cousin when he started to hang out with Isaac and Allison leaving him in the dirt.

With Derek's other pack members he also saw them as distant cousins. Sure they talk to each other a little bit, but Stiles wasn't ready to see them as siblings or friends. Except Jackson, Stiles saw him as the mean distant cousin that would bully his parents to get what he wants.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not much dialogue, but from reading fanfics, I'm guessing that Derek is the silent type. Jason, Amy, and Alice will show up soon.

Also, Stiles' ADHD is that he's programmed to fight, to keep going. I got that idea from reading the Percy Jackson series.

Does Lydia and Allison seem Mary-Sueish to you guys? They seem like it to me for some reason.

Sorry if they're OOC so far. Constructive criticism is welcomed and I don't own Teen Wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

No One's POV

Stiles is glad that it was a Saturday, and he had nothing to do, since he knew Scott was probably off somewhere with Allison. He didn't know Isaac, Danny, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, and Derek that well to call them. Hell, Stiles even considered calling Jackson, but didn't exactly want to call him.

A boy with skater blond hair, with red streaks dyed in his hair, crawled in through the window. He was wearing black clothing, had some chains on his pants, he wore some beaded bracelets, some leather bracelets, and was wearing a wristband on each wrist. He had blue-green eyes, with a blue ring surrounding a green ring that's surrounding his pupils. He would look intimidating, if he didn't stand at 5'1.

"Jason." Stiles replied, looking in the reflection of his laptop screen. Jason nodded and lied down on the bed, moving around a little to find a comfortable place.

"Stiles." Jason replied, "What are you looking up?" His voice was average.

Stiles resisted the urge to smack the blond. "Just stuff for Derek." Okay so Jason, Alice, and Amy knew about werewolves, that dated so far back when they were still trapped in the Facility.

Jason nodded. "Okay." He shifted onto his side, his back facing Stiles.

For some reason that Stiles couldn't place they never slept on their backs. Stiles looked at the scars from the scalpels and needle scars on Jason's arms and forearms. He held back a shudder when the bad memories of getting dragged from lab to lab came to mind. Stiles didn't need those memories.

_Oh yeah, getting traded from lab to lab to lab, could make you feel like a common whore._ Stiles thought and heard a strange noise that came from Jason. _That's an invasion of privacy dude. I could've been thinking some serious dirty thoughts._

_Yeah right. I know you as well as you know me,_ was all Stiles recieved for a reply from Jason.

Stiles rolled his eyes. _Stupid mind reading fourteen year old, I bet that you cheat on your tests too._

~!~

Stiles wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep until the nightmares came.

Nightmare

_He was trapped in a dog crate, made for a large dog since he couldn't stand up in the crate. Stiles looked through the bars at the others; Alice with her dark red hair tinged with some pink, Amy with her silver hair, and Jason with his blond hair. Alice and Amy were in large dog crates and Jason in his mid-sized dog crate. The smell of disinfectant and chemicals, made Stiles sick to his stomach. _

_Stiles leaned against the wall, on both knees. He was staring at his friends. It seemed like something big was about to happen. He shivered, partially from the coldness, and the bad feeling he was getting. _

_The sound of high-heels clacking on the linoleum tiles, and the door opening broke the silence. A woman in her mid-twenties entered, wearing a lab coat. She had her black hair tied back in a bun. She walked to Jason's crate and opened it. She grabbed Jason, and dragged him out forcefully._

"_Come on. You're wanted in Sector Seven in Lab Five." The woman said and dragged Jason out of the room, the sound of the swinging door swished closed, was the only thing that broke the silence again._

_A few hours later, Jason was the first one to come back without his eyesight._

End nightmare

Stiles' POV

I woke up, sweating, and gasping for breath. I furiously wiped my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that had started to build up. All four of us had gone blind at least once; temporarily of course.

I looked around, trying to figure out why I had woken up. Jason started sitting up, on guard instantly. He started blinking in the dark trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Something had woken him up too.

I grabbed the nearest thing, which turned out to be a bedside lamp and Jason grabbed a hard covered book, which he seemed to pull out of nowhere. We heard a crashing sound downstairs.

A lamp and a book? Does that sound extreme? Not when you've been ambushed in your sleep as many times as we have.

_A hard covered book? What are you going to do? Read them to death?_ I thought, and Jason scowled at me.

We quietly walked to the door and opened it. We walked out and looked at a sliver of light on the floor in the kitchen.

Most people in horror movies would probably call out, 'who's there' and then what? Expect the killer to call out, 'yo, I'm in the kitchen making a sandwich. Want one too?'

What? Would you expect me to call Derek, say that there's someone in my house, and sit back waiting for him to run over to my house, just to check it out? You expect me to act like some damn damsel in distress? I don't think so.

We quietly walked down the stairs and towards to the kitchen door. We leaned against the door and Jason started doing these really weird hand movements, maybe forgetting he could project his thoughts in other peoples' heads and talk to them like that.

"What?" I mouthed confused.

_How about we just barge in the kitchen, holding up our weapons, screaming like lunatics instead?_ Jason asked me in my head. I still felt violated with him doing that. I'll probably never get used to it.

I shrugged and counted to three in my head. That's when I kicked open the kitchen door and we barreled in there screaming. I held up the lamp like a baseball bat, and Jason held up the hard covered book over his head. We stopped mid-scream as we noticed Scott and Isaac looking at us like 'what the fuck' from raiding the fridge.

I looked around and noticed the kitchen table was on its side. Well that explains the crashing sound we heard. The back door was open. At least they used the fucking door like normal people. Then again, I'm the one to talk. Hello? I've escaped a freaking lab from being experimented on.

I shook out of my thoughts. "What are you doing here? And why are you raiding my fridge?" _Like a pack of hyenas._ I added as an after thought. And again I'm the one to talk. I eat like I haven't had a decent meal in like ten years. My gut told me that something was bad. Maybe another alpha pack is coming here.

* * *

A/N: For some reason I can totally see Stiles trying to use a bedside lamp as a weapon if someone ever broke into his house. My bad attempt at humor.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles' POV

Jason and I put the table back like how it belongs. Seriously, how did they tip over the table? I'll probably never know, like how I don't know how Jason pulls things out of thin air, for example: bombs, books, daggers, pocketknives, and other things that's probably illegal even for Russia, just to name a few. Scott and Isaac looked at Jason, slightly nervous. It was probably some werewolf business. Yeah, they still don't know that my blond haired warrior knows about the strange supernatural stuff, like werewolves, kanimas, and hunters. Oh my. I turned my attention to Jason, who seemed to be deep in thought. Scott handed me a newspaper and I unfolded it.

I looked at a picture of a car accident. The engines were smoking and a man seemed to be yelling into his cell phone judging from his red face. The woman seemed to crying and I looked at the newspaper. I looked at the coupons, other articles for food and I looked back the car accident picture. That was when I noticed Gerard Argent among the crowd. I looked at the faces and I almost dropped the newspaper in shock. Among the crowd I noticed a very familiar face from the Facility. The familiar face of the person, that when I was ten, I had kicked so hard in the neck which had in turn killed him. Louis was…is, a scientist who had tried to murder Jason by slicing his side up with a hunting knife. That's how evil the scientists are since they have no qualms of trying to kill eight year olds.

When I looked up, Scott and Isaac were gone, though I later realized that they ate half of my food. Jason was sitting on a chair, and I shoved the newspaper down his shirt after crumpling it up. Jason blinked in surprise and slowly removed the newspaper. He folded it out and looked the picture of the car accident. I heard the breath leave him. I could tell lots of bad memories started springing up in his head.

"Damn. You can't kill people like you use to." He said. I wasn't sure who he was talking about, Louis or Gerard, or both.

Gerard, the old man that had beat the shit out of me, because I willingly let him. I could have taken him, but I didn't want to beat up an old man; especially in front of Erica and Boyd, since I have a 'nice' and 'weak' reputation to uphold. Gerard somehow survived coughing up lots of black stuff and ran off like a little bitch.

And then there was Louis, like I said, I kicked him so hard in the neck, it killed him, but he's somehow alive. Well I kicked him in the neck and snapped it; he fell backwards into a wall and died. But now he's back. Well it's the Facility; of course they'll know how to bring a dead person back to life.

I couldn't help but agree with Jason, because seriously. We can't kill people like we used to without them somehow coming back to life. "I know."

Jason seemed to be thinking things over. "Let's kill something."

_What the fuck?_ It was the only question that had popped in my mind, since what normal fourteen year old wants to randomly kill something. Then again, we're not normal teenagers. Hello, we escaped a prison like science lab, where scientists have no qualms of shoving us in dog crates and screwing up our DNA.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. Gerard is back. Louis was killed when Stiles kicked him in the neck and broke it, when he was ten. Amy and Alice will show up soon. Scott and Isaac noticed Jason, but they didn't talk to him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Gerard and Louis were talking in what appeared to be a room._

"_His DNA holds the key to immorality." Louis said._

"_That doesn't make sense." Gerard replied._

_Louis rolled his green eyes. "You hunt werewolves for a living. That doesn't make sense either."_

_Gerard shrugged. "I kidnapped him once. He didn't seem that powerful and he doesn't seem the type to hold the key to immorality."_

_Louis growled, his eyes turning fully red, and his face grew a muzzle, his yellow sharp teeth started to drip, he grew claws, and fur started to spread onto his hands and arms. _

_Gerard backed up into a wall. "You don't know how capable Stiles can be. He can break a bone with one snap of an arm or kick. You kidnap him again. Put him in a small sapce. He has claustrophobia, along with his 'Gang'." Louis used air quotes. "And I'll 'deal' with Stiles on my own. And by deal, I'll kill him and send his limbs to the Facility so they can use his DNA to give immorality."_

* * *

Jason had left, so Stiles was alone, trying to find something that he was sure never existed until that dreadful feeling came back.

_Hello Stiles._ It was a voice that Stiles knew all to well. It sounded robotic, that he wasn't sure if it was a male or female.

Stiles sighed. _Hello Voice. Long time no annoy._ Stiles hadn't heard the voice in about three weeks; he had started to get kind of fond of the Voice, although it annoyed him to no end when the Voice gave not so helpful advice, sounded like it talked in riddles, and never answered him back.

_Louis and Gerard are working together._ The Voice said.

_Great. Now why are they working together?_ Stiles asked the Voice.

_Louis wants revenge, for you killing him. Gerard is scared of him and wants your DNA so he can have immorality._ The Voice answered back.

Stiles almost panicked. _What should I do? Should I tell Derek and his pack about Louis and Gerard's plan?_ Stiles waited for a few minutes for an answer and there wasn't one. Stiles sighed. "Takes for the help." Stiles snarled out and buried his head on his arms.

* * *

At first Stiles thought that when Scott wanted to practice lacrosse, it was to make up for ignoring him. Then Stiles realized that maybe Scott didn't want him to be alone with Gerard running around. Stiles didn't need Jason to read Scott's mind to figure that out. But then Jackson randomly showing up, he was shocked.

_Jackson dislikes me. Why does he want to 'protect' me from Gerard?_ Stiles thought and brushed the thought off. Maybe Jackson wanted to keep him around to bully. _Yeah, that's it._ Stiles added as an after-thought.

Stiles watched as Jackson and Scott got into their own game, which involved using their werewolf powers.

_That's okay; I didn't want to practice anyway._ Stiles thought bitterly, slightly hurt.

_If I were you, I'll turn around and punch the scientist that's sneaking up behind you._ The Voice said, and Stiles huffed in annoyance. He turned around and allowed his fist to connect with the man's face. Stiles got tripped to the ground by the scientist, Dr. Rivers.

"You're getting rusty." Dr. Rivers snarled out.

Stiles stood up and blocked the fist that was trying to hit him. "And you're getting old." Was the reply that Stiles managed to snarl out before he got punched in the face. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that five other scientists had jumped Scott and Jackson who were trying to run towards him to help out. The scientists had morphed into what Louis was, who started to claw and punch at the werewolves. Stiles wasn't sure who was winning and he was sure it's tied. But Stiles knew he had his own fight to deal with, after he got punched in the stomach, feeling like his insides just exploded.

He kept standing and round-housed kicked the scientist. Stiles noticed his lacrosse stick and grabbed it. He hit the stick twice in Dr. Rivers' stomach and kicked the scientist in the chest. Stiles got kicked in the side, and knew that he was going to have a bruise there.

He turned around and kicked a morphed scientist in the stomach. There were ten scientists ganging up on him, fully morphed into wolves. Hairy faced, fangs dripping, and blood-lust filled in hate crazed eyes. The fact that even the werewolves are tied against the scientists should be worrying. The suddenly scientists scattered and Stiles wiped the blood dripping from his nose.

Stiles looked towards Scott and Jackson, who were wolfed out, bruised, and bleeding. They looked at Stiles, as if checking to see if he looked worse than them.

"Well that was…interesting." Stiles said, and looked at his bruised knuckles. As an experiment, he was trained to be stronger than a grown human. And the scientists weren't fully human either and much stronger than werewolves. Stiles wasn't surprised that they were outnumbered, because they wanted to drag him back to the Facility, dead or alive.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it's not really a good fight scene, but I tried my best. What's your favorite quote so far out of the entire story? I just want to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles knows that Mr. Harris is trying to make his life a living hell, when he stepped in the classroom and the nauseating familiar scent of formaldehyde smacked him in the face, like _Hello, I'm going to give you horrible memories to remind you that you're not supposed to exist._

"Hello, Stiles. Glad you could join us." Mr. Harris said with a creepy smile and Stiles frowned, wondering what that supposed to mean. Stiles nodded and walked to his seat in the lab. He half expected Mr. Harris to come at him, with needles and wrist restraints, but didn't.

He was late because he had gotten distracted by looking at the slowly fading bruise on his cheek, from where Dr. Rivers punched him the day before. He managed to avoid Scott and Jackson asking him questions about the scientists and demanding for him to research the scientists.

Scott and Jackson are werewolves, but their bruises were still there, and were supposed to be gone. Stiles knew firsthand that the scientists could do some serious damage to werewolves and their injuries could take longer to heal.

The smelly chemicals were already getting to him (read: making him want to run away screaming like Jason Voorhees is chasing after him), and he fought back a wave of nausea, when Mr. Harris smirked at him like he knew he was getting sick.

Of course Mr. Harris was out to get him, when he placed a packet on the table in front of him.

_Cow Eye Dissection Lab._

_Oh God._ Stiles thought and Mr. Harris brushed past him. Warning bells went off in his head wailing _Danger!_ His warning bells were never to be taken lightly.

* * *

After a few minutes in, and holding back his sickness, Stiles was sitting on the ground outside the classroom, breathing heavily. He had his hand on his stomach and had his other hand on one of his knees. He was leaning again the wall, and was trying to get his breathing under control.

A flashback smacked him in the face like _Hello, I'm going to remind you of your past some more._

Flashback

_Stiles were restrained to the operation table, with his arms held out, by wrist restraints. His legs were restrained down and his eyes were propped open. He heard the beeping machines and heard one pick up, signaling his heart picked up. A mask covered his nose and mouth. He knew they were going to operate on his eyes, since he was the last one. _

"_It involves a surgical stimulation of the rods and cones in the backs of its eyes. We estimate that it would develop night vision over the course of the temporary blindness." A scientist said and Stiles heard the heart monitor pick up some more. He noticed Mr. Harris holding a scalpel and he saw the scalpel point before he felt the sharp pain in his eye. _

End flashback

Stiles knew all of them were awake when they had their eyes operated on to get night vision. The surgery worked, though it left small scars on their eyes from getting cut open. He didn't hear the sound of feet, since he heard the sound of his heartbeat.

"Are you okay?" The voice sounded like it was through layers of cotton.

Stiles shook his head no, but that seemed to make his headache worse. "No. I knew there was a reason I hated Mr. Harris."

"I felt that something was off about him. He seemed a little bit sadistic." Scott said.

Stiles forced a smile. "I can't believe you know that word and used it in a proper sentence." Scott scowled at his friend.

"What reason is that you hate him?" Scott said, bringing the subject back.

_What should I say? That I hate him because he operated on my eyes at the Facility and made me temporarily blind?_ Stiles thought. "I hate him…because..." They both jumped when the fire alarm went off and Stiles sighed in relief.

* * *

A/N: Mr. Harris is a scientist, but he doesn't have the ability to morph. Sorry that it's dragging and seems to have filler chapters, but I'll work on that.


	7. Chapter 7

They were on the lacrosse field and Stiles saw smoke coming through a window. He heard the sound of fire trucks in the distance, and he scanned the crowd of students. Scott and Jackson were talking to Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia, and Allison. Stiles saw a flash of silver hair, in the crowd of students and he then scanned the woods, just in time to see the flash of silver hair again running through the woods.

Stiles looked towards the pack to see them conversing with each other, not keeping an eye on him. Stiles took a step back, turned around, and started running towards the fence. He hoped the fence like he's been doing it his entire life and ran into the forest. He stopped running and looked through the trees, just in time to see silver hair. He sighed.

_Amy, I don't have time for you strange ideas of fun._ Stiles thought and he ran through the trees. It reminded him of the time they were chased by the scientists and bloodhounds when they first escaped the Facility. _Stop it Stiles, you don't need any flashbacks._ He told himself as he managed to catch up to Amy, who was giggling like she was six instead of seventeen.

Stiles tripped over a root and fell down onto the ground. He grabbed Amy's ankle, causing her to fall face down onto the ground. She stopped giggling and clutched the dirt in her fists. She stood up and adjusted her hair. She dusted the dirt off her light blue jeans, her plain blue shirt, and her purple plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up over her elbows.

"Why are you on the ground?" Amy demanded and helped Stiles to his feet.

Stiles glared at the seventeen year old ignoring the question. "Question is why did you start the fire?" His eyes turned purple and Amy hung her head in submission to his leader's glare.

Amy sighed and looked up, her usually green eyes was now sky blue. "It was really important that I had to get you out of school."

Stiles sighed. "Is somebody hurt?" Amy shook her head no. "Killed?" Amy again shook her head no. "Taken back to that hellhole?"

Amy gasped. "What makes you think that?" Stiles took that as a no.

Stiles folded his arms, and glared at her. "Amy." His voice was cold and mean. He needed answers.

Amy sighed. "I had gotten attacked by scientists about two hours ago." The silver haired girl leaned against the tree. "They were saying that they'll leave me alone and won't take me back as long as I tell you were you are." It was then that Stiles noticed the multiple bruises on Amy's arms, the bruise on her left cheek, the split lip, and bruised knuckles. He always can tell that she had more things to say.

Stiles nodded. "Go on." Amy got on one knee and untied her combat boot. She retied it, since it was something to occupy her hands.

Amy sighed. "They also mentioned that…" She grabbed a knife out of her shoe and stood up. She threw into the trees, with such speed and anger that Stiles always saw when she was fighting the scientists. "Bastards! Why the hell are you listening to other people's conversations?" Her sky blue eyes turned dark blue in rage. Scott and Jackson, who had the grace to look sheepish, stepped out of the trees. Scott was holding the knife and he looked between the two experiments, in shock as he noticed Stiles' eyes were purple.

Stiles' purple eyes turned darker. "Why did you follow me?" He clenched his fists trying hard not to use his powers on his friends.

Amy stood behind Stiles, getting ready to hold Stiles back.

There was one time she had seen Stiles be pissed was when he kicked Louis in the throat and snapped his neck, after Louis tried to kill Jason.

All of a sudden the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she glanced at Stiles' fist. She saw some electricity coming from his fist.

"Have I ever told you that you're hot when you're mad?" Amy asked, hoping that it would distract Stiles. Scott and Jackson took a step back. They never saw Stiles that pissed off before.

"Well, I must be drop-dead sexy because I'm seething!" Stiles spat out harshly and stopped off, in the trees, to calm down.

Amy looked at Scott and Jackson. "I'm Amy and I want my knife back." She held her dark blue eyes on the two boys, her voice sounding cold and mean. Scott awkwardly handed the knife back and she took a step towards the two. They ran off in the woods, not wanting to intimidate the silver haired girl, wielding a knife that almost took out Scott's eye. Amy smiled, and ran off where Stiles was to calm him down.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Amy finally appeared. Do you like her so far? Alice will appear soon. Again, yay for the mention of Erica, Boy, Lydia, and Allison.

So far Stiles has the power to control electricity. His other powers will be shown soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy found Stiles in a tree, furiously punching the trunk of the tree and she sighed. She climbed the tree with ease and watched as Stiles punched the trunk, over and over. The silver haired girl nervously chewed on a lock of hair. "Why are you so pissed?"

Stiles scowled at her. "Oh I don't know. Scientists showed up and attacked my gang. I tried visiting Jason, but the grown-ups that are taking care of him won't let me see him. Then my friends listened in on my conversation, which might make me reveal that I'm a fugitive from a science-prison lab. Then there's the fact that there are people after me because they want my DNA and there are people out there who wants to kill me. And then there's that whole my friends are stalking me because they think I can't protect myself. Of course I'm going to be pissed off."

Stiles punched the trunk of the tree some more, and felt the psychical pain seeping in. It hurt worse than the emotional pain he has been feeling ever since he's been in the Facility. For some reason they never referred to their 'foster parents' as parents.

He stopped punching the trunk and looked at his knuckles where the skin had broken, and blood was seeping out of the cuts.

_Note to self: Stop punching inanimate objects._ Stiles thought, looking at his bloody knuckles and felt the sharp pain that started registering in his mind.

Amy chewed her lower lip and looked at Stiles. "People want to kill us to. We're not supposed to exist either." She thought about what Stiles had said. "They won't let you see Jason?"

"Yeah. I tried to, but they wouldn't let me." Stiles replied and looked at the pieces of wood in his knuckles.

Amy sighed. "Have you ever tried to climb in through his window?"

Stiles thought about it. "Yes. But I'd almost gotten arrested for it too."

"Little pigs, little pigs, let me up." A familiar chilly voice said, leaving shivers up the two teens' spines. They knew that voice too well, it sometimes haunted their nightmares. They looked down at Louis. "Where are piggy number one and four?"

Stiles looked at Amy and looked down at Louis. More scientists appeared at the trees. A sudden blue blur jumped out of the trees and a red headed girl landed swift kick in the side of a male scientist. The kick shocked the scientist to the point that he stepped backwards. Alice stood there wearing a blue dress with frills that went a little past her knees and was wearing blue high heels. Her red hair was curled and she had blue eye-shadow on.

"Here's piggy number one." Alice spat out and got in a battle stance. She was ready to fight, even if she's in a dress and high heels. "Want to dance?"

"Where's piggy number four?" Louis asked and Jason appeared out of the trees, landing a round house kick to a female scientist's ribs.

"Piggy number four present and accounted for." Jason spat out. He had stitches above his right eyebrow and a fading bruise on his cheek. He had a bandage around his wrist that Stiles didn't want to know what happened to Jason's wrist. The two in the tree jumped down and got into battle stances.

"Pigs?" Stiles muttered confused. He's been called everything from arrogant to zealous, but pig is a new one. "If we're pigs, than what are you? Dogs?"

A scientist lunged at him, but Louis healed her back.

"We're not allowed to kill them or hurt them. The Principal has special things planned for them." Louis said. "Don't kill them. Even if they seem stupid. Even if you rather just rip them apart limb by limb. You have orders. You can't question them." Alice stared at them. Louis cocked his head to the side and touched his finger to his ear as if he was hearing something. "The Principal wants us."

Jason scowled. "Tell mother dearest that her little freak isn't doing okay." He gestured to the stitches, bruises, his wrist, and lifted his black shirt up a little, revealing more bruises on his stomach and ribs. There were three claw scratches that was red, and Stiles knew on Jason's other side was another slice that Louis tried to kill him.

Jason dropped his shirt and scowled at Louis who held up a hand that morphed into a claw. Jason stepped backwards into Stiles, fear in his eyes. Stiles' hands clenched into fists, trying to ignore the pain he felt.

_What kind of people are they to scare a fourteen year old boy?_ Stiles thought. The scientists turned around and disappeared into the trees. Stiles ran his fingers through Jason's hair once, and placed his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"It's okay." Stiles muttered to Jason and looked at Alice. "Fancy dress."

Alice smoothed out the dress and looked at Stiles. "The adult that's taking care of me, made go to a stupid dance and made me wear this stupid dress and these stupid high heels." Alice looked at the mud on the high heels.

* * *

A/N: I hope this answers the question the anonymous reviewer asked me for chapter 7 about why Stiles is mad as his friends. And you asked me why they were tested on, will come soon. And yes, I made that Alice can fight in a dress and high heels. The links without the spaces are pictures of the dress and high heels that Alice wore.

www. modcloth shop/dresses/ beguiling- beauty- dress- in- blue

shopping. yahoo 1053397977- dv- demi- high- heels- blue/


	9. Chapter 9

Jason, Alice, Amy, and Stiles were being chased by scientists when they emerged from the woods. Somehow they ended up getting split up from each other while they were in the town. Stiles weren't sure how it happened, but he found himself running away from three scientists.

So he ran into a doughnut shop and jumped the counter, sitting on the floor, pressing his back against the counter. He peeked out through the glass of the display case and spotted the blonde haired woman walking in the store. She looked around confused trying to find a place where Stiles could be hiding at. Stiles ducked his head back and tried to even out his breathing.

"Can I help you?" A man asked and Stiles nearly screamed. The man wore a nametag that said Kevin.

Stiles looked back at Kevin. "I'm hiding from my bitchy ex-girlfriend." Kevin looked over to the customers and noticed the blonde haired woman. She looked to be around twenty and was wearing a white lab coat.

Kevin looked towards Stiles, maybe trying to figure out his age. "The blonde wearing the white lab coat?" Stiles nodded and Kevin looked back at the woman, taking in the over use of red lipstick on her and eye-shadow. Kevin looked back at Stiles, noticing the scratch marks on his cheek and the bruises on his arm. "Take all the time you need." Stiles smiled and nodded his thanks towards Kevin.

The scientist walked over the counter and Stiles looked out of the display case. He noticed that she had a tazer clipped to her pants and looked back, trying to settle his heart beat. "Can I help you?"

The scientist scowled at Kevin. "Shut up." She left the doughnut shop and Stiles counted in his head and stood up jumping over the counter, saying 'thanks'. He ran out of the shop, almost plowing down some people. He noticed Jason getting thrown on a scientist's shoulder like a sack of flour in the middle of the street.

_Who does that? Who ignores something like that?_ Stiles thought and noticed that the scientist ran a few inches and collapsed, falling on Jason. Jason stood up, stumbling a little. Blood started trickling down his temple and his elbow. There's was a truck honking the horn and Stiles ran over to Jason, who looked back at the truck. Stiles crashed into Jason, sending both of them falling to the street, out of harm's way.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one who almost got kidnapped and almost got mowed down by a truck." They got off the ground and walked to the scientist. Stiles got on one knee and felt the scientist's neck trying to find a pulse. "How did he die?"

Jason looked at the crowd that started forming around them. Some glares looked like they were accusing them of murder. "Crazy drug addict!" Stiles grabbed Jason's good arm and ran off in the direction of his house.

* * *

Stiles was in the bathroom and adding stitches to Jason's temple. He placed two small band-aids on Jason's temple to and looked at his handiwork. Jason has a band-aid on his elbow, from skinning in on the road, and had washed the blood off his arm.

_You're good Stiles._ Stiles thought proudly and Jason just stared blankly at him, obviously reading his mind.

Jason shrugged. "The grown-ups think that I'm suicidal, because I'm coming home bandaged."

Stiles headed to the kitchen, with Jason following. "They asked you that?"

Jason smiled. "No." He sounded cheerful and went to the kitchen. Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

_He's never happy._ Stiles thought bitterly, shaking his head no, a scowl on his face.

Stiles heard a scoff. "I'm always happy! I'm simply ooze happiness! Haven't you noticed?" Stiles snickered at what Jason said. He loved the kid like a little brother, but half the time he feels violated at the fact that Jason reads his mind. Stiles sighed, and ran down the stairs into the kitchen where the fourteen year old was at, looking through the fridge.

Memories of the incident in New York, that took place in the forest, with two kids younger than them, made Stiles promise to never let Jason, Alice, and Amy starve at his house. Jason smiled at Stiles.

"You'll make a good father, you know…if you ever get a girlfriend…get married…and then have kids." Jason said, pausing at some of his sentences, and then slumping his shoulders, he stared off towards the ceiling. Stiles stared as Jason's eyes turned stormy-grey. Stiles felt his heart start beating wildly as Jason stared, unblinkingly at the ceiling, not breathing. Jason snapped out of his reverie, with a gasp, and his eyes slowly faded back to their normal green-blue colors.

Stiles stared at Jason. "Are you okay?" Jason swallowed hard.

"It's your friends. They're about to be attacked by scientists at the burnt house." Jason said, with goose-bumps on his arms, and some sweat trickling down his dirty face. His usual black shirt and pants was already dirty, from tripping and falling into the dirt in the woods, and falling down on the road.

Stiles didn't ask how Jason knew that, and the both of them were already snapping into action, by running to the door of the living room.

* * *

A/N: The original ending I had set in mind was them running straight into the door, as some sort of comic relief, but I didn't put that. And I borrowed the beginning of the chapter from the movie National Treasure when the female main character says that she's hiding from her ex-husband and almost gets runned down by the truck.

And the line 'I am happy! I simply ooze happiness! Haven't you noticed?' from the Battle of the Labyrinth in the Percy Jackson, of which Mr. D practically says the same thing except he says that he's nice.

It's revealed that Jason sees the future but it happens at random.

What's going to happen in the next chapter-

Stiles is going to get shot in the shoulder and Jason is going to accidentally reveal he reads minds.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles ended up running through the forest; he somehow ended up splitting up with Jason again. Stiles gritted his teeth together.

_Seriously, I'm going to put them in leashes and harnesses, if we keep getting split up._ Stiles thought and treaded through a small stream. He ran around in a circle, and flinched when he heard a gun go off somewhere. They managed to make it to the scientists, before they got to the Hale house and managed to lead the scientists away from the werewolves, before the scientists got to them.

One of them had a gun of course and he felt something like fire shot through his arm. To add insult to injury, he tripped over a tree root, and landed on his injured shoulder. He stood up and stumbled backwards. He rolled through some vines and landed on his back. He stifled a groan, as he heard pounding feet run by him. He allowed himself to feel the vibration in the ground and sighed as he felt that the scientists were away from him. He shakily got up, and stretched his arm out. He hissed in pain and managed to climb the small hill.

Stiles stared off in the direction of where he knew the burnt house was at, and then back towards the town, where he knew Dr. Deaton's vet was at. Stiles hung his head and started to run toward the town.

* * *

Jason leaned against the doorway of the vet's office, watching as Dr. Deaton pulled a bullet out of Stiles' shoulder, with tweezers. The bullet landed on a folded piece of paper towel and Dr. Deaton put the towel on the table. Stiles weren't wearing a shirt of course, and a thick trail of blood ended rolling down his skin. Stiles had a little bit of muscle, but not werewolf ripped. Jason left the room, and shoved the bad memories down of him, that tried to climb its way up. It usually happens when he's in a hospital, or chemistry lab, or any sort of place with test tubes, and medical machines.

Jason pressed his back against one wall, and slid down into a sitting position. He knew Stiles is okay. It reminded him of the time that Louis tried to kill him the first time with a hunting knife and he landed in the hospital for it. Then Louis tried to kill him again. Jason sent Alice and Amy a telepathic message about Stiles getting shot, but they never replied to it. The fourteen year old stood up, and paced a little. He leaned against a wall and sighed. He hated those scientists. Half human, half wolf. Nothing like werewolves, that changes on a full moon or something. Werewolves can't sense that the scientists are part wolves. Again, he knows werewolves had existed, back when he was in the Facility.

He missed Kellie. She was born a werewolf, and the scientists took her outside to the back of the Facility, where he knew that was where the experiments are killed. Jason wasn't sure if Kellie managed to fight off the scientists and ran away as far as her little six year old legs and werewolf speed can carry her and then start to live on her own as an Omega. But the last time he ever saw her alive he was four years old and he saw the human scientists carrying her dog cage away on a metal wheel table.

He looked up, sensing werewolves around, and two human beings. He looked down the hallway and noticed the same two teenagers from Stiles' house. The two teens that had ran off for no reason while Stiles was looking at the newspaper.

"Oh it's you again." The one with curly hair said.

Jason refrained from rolling his eyes. "Hi, it's nice to see you too." Jason studied the werewolves, trying to search for weak spots on them and who he can take on. He knew Stiles trusted them, and he usually trust the people that Stiles trusts.

The blond haired boy looked up to the taller werewolf. _He must be the Alpha._ Jason thought and looked at the werewolves.

"_Awe. He's so cute. Can we keep him?_" The red-haired teen, who he later learned her name was Lydia, said, though none of the werewolves said anything about what she said. It was a little strange.

Jason rolled his eyes. "No, you can not keep me. I'm a human being."

Lydia's eyes widened and the werewolves looked shocked.

_Did he just read her mind?_ The curly haired boy, who he later was named Isaac, thought and Jason almost smiled. He knew Stiles was going to kill him for this. And then after Stiles killed him, Stiles will kill him again. He told him that as long as they don't reveal their powers, they'll stay safe.

"Yes. As far as you know." Jason replied. Yeah, he can read minds and he can control them too. But they don't need to know that yet.

_He did it again._ Lydia thought and the werewolves stared blankly at Jason. The fourteen year old boy tried to read their minds, but they all came up blank. They were truly shocked. What felt like ten hours, which Jason knew was really ten minutes; they were still staring at Jason with the same expressions.

_Seriously? They're still processing that a fourteen year old boy can read minds? They're werewolves that exist. That's just insulting._ Jason thought. "Seriously? You're still processing this?"

"How can you read minds?" The one boy standing next to Isaac asked. Jason learned later that his name was Scott.

_That's like asking how werewolves exist._ Jason thought, slightly offended and he shrugged. "It's a freak thing." _More like twisted scientists enhancing our DNA or something._ He added as an after thought. "You know how some people are born with the ability to see spirits. Or some people are born as werewolves and their family doesn't have the werewolf gene." The Alpha, Jason later learned in a vision, was named Derek, growled towards the room Stiles was at. Jason knew it was because Stiles 'told him' that werewolves exist. The growling didn't faze Jason at all; he encountered scarier and very strange things.

"Easy big guy. Stiles didn't tell me that werewolves exist. I've known my entire life." Jason said and shrugged. "It's a long and very horrifying story." He hadn't noticed that everybody was taller than him and he started noticing now. "Man I feel so small."

"That's because you're small." The blonde, he later learned her name from Stiles was Erica and she threw him in a dumpster, said.

Jason held back a comment he wanted to snarl at her. "I'm not small. I'm vertically challenged." _Fuck it._ "I'm sure you know that, because I have a feeling you tend to look down on a lot of people." He made sure to put as much ice in his sentence.

_Okay this kid has issues._ Lydia thought. She was surprised that Erica didn't say anything, but she was sure Erica was shocked, because nobody every snarled back at her in that tone of voice.

"My imaginary friend thinks you're the one with issues." Jason snarled back at her. Lydia looked surprised for a moment.

_Oh right. He reads minds. I forgot._ Lydia thought.

Jason couldn't help himself. "Ding, ding, ding. She remembers. Somebody give her a medal or reward." Jason decided to leave before he starts to insult somebody and make them cry. He walked into the room where Stiles was at. He was lying on the metal table and Jason stared. "How are you feeling?"

"Like death. Like Death decided to bulldoze me over, kick it reverse, and bulldoze me over again." Stiles grounded out.

Jason looked around the room. "Where did Dr. Deaton go?"

"He said he had to go do something and says I could stay here and rest a little." Stiles said and banged his head a little on the metal table.

Jason stared at Stiles. "I insulted two of your friends."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "What a record for you. Usually you insult everybody in a room and make somebody cry." Jason smiled sweetly.

"Of course. I'm adorable." The blond boy said. Sometimes Stiles forgets that Jason is a human and still young. Jason had to mature fast, and grew up without a childhood. He is so expressionless to the point that he makes Derek look happy and carefree.

Stiles sighed. "Did you get the message to Amy and Alice?"

Jason sighed. "Yeah. They're not replying back. Either they're pissed off, or got taken to the Facility."

The door burst open, and the large group of werewolves walked in.

"I have a question. What is the Facility?" Scott asked, sheepishly raising his hand. Stiles banged his head on the table again. He knew it was now or never. He wanted to choose never, but now since they heard everything, he had to go with now.

* * *

A/N: Possibly the longest chapter I wrote for Teen Wolf. And yes, Jason insulted Lydia and Erica.

The reason, nobody said anything because they were shocked and surprised, that a fourteen year old could snarl at somebody like that. And they were still processing that he could read minds.

What's your favorite quote so far now? I want to know if people are still reading my fanfics. Constructive criticism is welcomed to.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the vet, Stiles looked like he was about to tell them, but Dr. Deaton came in, and told them to leave so that Stiles could rest. They ended up leaving, but Derek had a suspicion that Jason somehow controlled Dr. Deaton's mind, and made them leave. If Jason did, he so wants that kid in his pack with his mind reading and controlling abilities.

So now he was watching as Jason helped Stiles into his room, Stiles' arm over Jason's shoulder and Jason has his arm around Stiles' waist. Stiles apparently ended up getting jumped along with Jason on the way home. But Stiles was hurt even worse because of his gunshot wound, and he ended up bruising his ankle pretty bad. He had a split lip and a bruise on his cheek.

"Dude, you're heavy." Jason said, trying not to groan under Stiles' weight. He was fourteen and small. Stiles almost flattened him a few times.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "So, what? Now I'm fat?"

Jason almost gaped. "That's not what I meant."

"No. But you implied it." Stiles said and groaned in pain as he was shoved face first onto his bed, jostling his injured shoulder.

Jason shrugged. "Maybe I did."

"Have you reached Alice and Amy yet?" Stiles asked, his voice muffled, by the blankets.

Jason shook his head. "Not yet." He turned and left the room.

"What happened to you two?" Derek asked.

"Got jumped on our way here." Stiles muttered, and rolled over on his bed.

Derek stared hard. "Who?" Okay, it's one thing to jump people but jumping a fourteen and sixteen year old? Especially one who's injured? It's taking things too far.

Stiles waved his hand, wincing in pain. He noticed the bruises on his wrist appearing. "It was just—" Stiles was cut off as a wet washcloth landed on his face. "A washcloth landed on me." He deadpanned and grabbed it.

"Yeah. Wipe up the blood. You look like a victim in a horror movie." Jason said and Stiles waved his hand towards the door. As if by a sudden gust of air, the door swung backwards and smacked Jason. He doubled over, groaning. "The doorknob hit me in the stomach."

"Wait. Who jumped you guys?" Derek demanded. It was slightly bugging him that they were acting as if he wasn't there. Now he knows how Stiles feels when sometimes the pack ignores him.

"Just some adults in lab coats." Jason said and shrugged like seeing people in lab coats is an every day thing. He came from the Facility, it practically was.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. We took care of them." He wiped some blood off his face and looked at the washcloth. "It was kind of hilarious, because nobody noticed people in lab coats trying to beat us up."

He suddenly remembered why he came there for. It was something about wondering what the Facility is. "What's the Facility?"

Stiles' eyes widened. He had forgotten that he knew.

Jason sighed. "It's a prison-science lab, out in the Nevada Desert."

Derek stared. "Area 51?" He thought Area 51 was for aliens.

Jason shook his head. "No. It's farther away from Area 51, like really far away, like so far away, to the point that it's in the middle of the desert."

"Oh." Derek said. He wanted to know what the Facility was like, what they did and why they needed teenagers.

Stiles shrugged, and regretted doing that when pain shot up and down his arm. He clutched his shoulder. "Yeah. In the middle of officially Nowhere Nevada."

"What did they do?" Derek asked. It was slight interesting to know what they did.

Jason shrugged. "They experimented on us."

"What type of experiments?" Derek asked, slightly afraid of the answer. Now that he thought about it, it probably explains why Jason was emotionally unbalanced.

Jason just gaped at Derek. "Says you." Now it was turn for Derek to gape at Jason.

_How did he know I thought that? Oh, right._ Derek thought. He had forgotten that he could read minds.

"Anyway." Stiles interrupted. "They did all source of experiments. Like cutting your arm open and looking at the insides to see your muscles and everything. They did that, while you're still conscious." Derek made a face at that.

"I once had the flu. They cut my stomach open, and made it deep. They stuck a tube in my stomach trying to see how my stomach reacted for throwing up." Now that was an image that Derek didn't want to see.

"They made me run through a maze with wires and broken glass from sunrise to sunset." Alice offered from crawling through the window. It was a habit that they all had.

"They made me work out to the point that I passed out." Amy also offered as Alice helped her through the window.

Stiles thought of the ways they tortured him. "They had restrained me to a table and made me take a lot of drugs to see how it would react with my brainwaves. Then they operated on my brain. I was awake the entire time. Well, actually I passed out." Stiles thought about it. "But worst of all, they put me in a dog cage, like I some type of animal."

"Stiles. They put all of us in dog cages." Alice stated and walked over to the bed. She snagged the washcloth away from Stiles and walked to Jason. She started to try and wipe some dirt off of Jason's face, but he tried to shove her away.

Derek stared. It hurt knowing that they went through all that, and they were telling the truth. But two thoughts still remained. Why did they allow it and how old were they?

"No." Jason said. "I was an egg donated to the Facility and fertilized in a test tube. The others were kidnapped as newborn babies and the scientists told their parents that they died a few minutes in, or their mothers died during childbirth."

Derek shifted uncomfortable. That was…new. "What did they want with you?"

Amy, Alice, and Jason looked at Stiles as if to say 'your call'. Stiles chewed on his lower lip. "They wanted to see if they can do something to our DNA and give us superpowers." Stiles sighed and sat up on his bed. He held out his hand and a ball of fire appeared on the palm of his hand. "It worked." Derek's eyes widened. The ball of fire disappeared. "It's one of the many powers I have." Derek's eyes went from Stiles, to Amy, to Alice, and to Jason, noticing that all of them wearing expressions like all of their emotions just got sucked out of them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while to upload. It's just Derek that Stiles told right now. Where Alice and Amy were at, you'll find out soon. Derek doesn't know about Stiles knowing how to fight. Derek's just shocked right now and he doesn't know about Stiles' DNA holding the key to immortality. He doesn't know about the scientists yet.

I'll admit that I got the idea from Maximum Ride, but they won't have wings or anything like that. And plus, their prison-science lab is in Death Valley California, not Nevada.

Also, I'm not sure if I should delete this, because of the long time period of not updating, or keep it up because of the work I put in this story.

Also, my internet had gotten cut off, so sorry for the long wait.


End file.
